Neji the Unyouthful Boy
by MomoxToshiro1998
Summary: JUST READ!NO SUMMARY!


* * *

Authors Note.......They don't act like they do in the movie.....Have fun reading

* * *

"Where were you": Talking

'_Where were you'_-Thinking

'**Where were you' **In

ner voice

_**Where were you**_ – After a amount of time

"Hinata, are you ok?" The brown-haired kid bent down to see if Hinata was ok.

"K-K-Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed, surprised at how close the brown- haired kid was. Hinata started turn scarlet. She fell down in three seconds flat.

_**After Kiba made Hinata faint **_

"HINATA!!" Kiba screamed because he thought he killed Hinata. Boy, he was wrong!

"Huh, Kiba? Is that you?" Hinata said as she blinked hard.

'_I never thought Kiba screams.'_

'Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed as he hugged her. Hard.

"K-K-Kiba." Hinata maaged to shout out.

"What? Oh, Hinata, your ok!" Kiba shouted.

"Idiots!" Shino muttered.

Kiba gave him the death glare and pounced on him!

_**With Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura**_

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Sakura??" Naruto called out. His teammate has left.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled.

'_**Face it, Sasuke. She's gone.'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**Your Inner voice.'**_

'_Oh really.'_

'_**Oh yeah.'**_

'_Why are you here? Are you here to help me?'_

'_**Yuppers! I guide you through hard times in your life.'**_

'_Really?"_

'_**Yes, I will!'**_

"Sasuke? Are you having a conversation with yourself?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Good. We have to help the girls." Shikamaru said.

"Whoa. Dude, when did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"2 hours ago."

"2 hours ago is when we started training."

"We, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Choji and I, started stalking Sakura because 'Hinata-nii- san' was walking with Sakura."

Silence.

"Neji!!" screeched Lee. "You wasted our youthful time!"

"Hn."

"Hn, yourself!"

"Hn."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

"Hn."

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE FOR A CHANGE!"

"Hn."

"ARE YOU USING BROKEN RECORD, NEJI?"

"Hn."

"NEJI!! YOU ARE FULL OF IT!"

"Hn."

"NEJI!"

"Hn."

"Lee. Let's not waste our youth on Neji." Gai said. He gave one of his eye-killing smiles.

"Ahhh, my eyes!" Kiba screamed as he fell to his knees. "No more. I didn't do anything wrong!" Kiba tore his hand from his eyes and held them in front of Gai. "See. I'm innocent!"

"Get up you unyouthful boy. You're wasting your boogers-sorry youth."

"Ew, Gai. Have you lose you're youth?" Lee asked.

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"SHUT UP!" Neji screamed.

"Well I got to go, Later Lee." Gai said as he puffed off.

"Neji! Your youth has come back!" Lee screamed as his circle eyes grew as wide as sauce pans. (56 cm by 78 cm.)

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"How did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy. We got Neji to drive us here because we thought Lee was drunk and he would get us killed!" Choji wined.

Choji began to munch on his BBQ chips and shoved an empty bag of cheddar chips on to the ground. I swear Choji could win for eating 20 bags of chips in 2 minutes!

_**With Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata**_

"RIGHT INO PIGGY! YOU GOT US LOST! I HATE YOUR GUTS BECAUSE YOU GOT US LOST!"

"WELL SORRY BILLBOARD BROW!"

"SHUT UP GUYS OR I'LL START 'RISING TWIN DRAGONS*'."

"NO!" Ino and Sakura shouted.

They scrambled behind anything they could find. Trees, Bushes…HINATA!

"N-n-no! I'm not a tree, Sakura!" Hinata fumbled with her words.

They began to make their way to Sakura's training grounds.

"Let's change the subject."

"Ok. What 'bout the dance?" Ino said. "I'm going with Shika."

"Sasuke." Sakura plainly said.

"N-n-Naruto-kun." Hinata fumbled with her words again.

"Wow. Hinata you asked Naruto out? I'm so proud of you, my best friend!" Ino said as she clung to Hinata's neck.

"I might be going with Neji, maybe." Tenten told them.

"MAYBE?!?" Ino screeched.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Who's Shika, Ino?" Tenten asked to change the subject.

"Shikamaru."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what your going to say. 'Shikamaru is so lazy. He probably won't dance.'"

"No I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh."

"I was gonna say that Shikamaru was actually cute."

"REALLY!?!"

"Yuppers."

"Are you guys, ok? You guys stopped." Hinata asked.

"Yuppers!(^-^)" Tenten smiled.

"'Yuppers?'" Hinata asked.

"Yup!(^-^)"

"Oh, Let's get going."

"INO PIGGY!" Sakura screamed. Few birds flew from the trees. A mirror cracked.(Just kidding!)

"BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino yelled.

Tenten grabbed a kunai and whipped it at the place they heard the screaming.

"TENTEN!" both Ino and Sakura screamed.

"What? I'm innocent!"

_**With the pissed off Ino and Sakura **_

"TENTEN!" They both screamed.

They could hear Sakura's teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, screaming at each other.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled.

"TEME!" Naruto called.  
"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"You guys! Break it up!" Kiba yelled, blowing off Neji's eardrums.

That received a 'Neji Hyuga glare.'

_**With Tenten and Hinata**_

"INO!" Tenten screamed.

Ino had flung about two senbons. Tenten dodged them with ease.

_**With Sakura and Ino (Sakura's Pov)**_

I looked at the blonde girl that threw forty (about) senbons. I bet that about thirty eight senbons hit the trees.

We then reached my training grounds. Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Choji and Shikamaru stood in a crowd in the middle of Sasuke's and Neji's glaring contest.

"Uchiha." Neji growled.

"Hyuga." Sasuke sneered.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Hi guys." Sakura said. "Gomen, I'm late. Sooooo late."

The 'Hyuga and Uchiha' stopped glaring and looked at the same time. Their cheeks collided together.

"Ouch." Neji said plainly.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"SAKURA!" Naruto hugged Sakura and swung her around. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

'_This kid is a lunatic.' _Sakura thought.

'**Lunatic Scmatic.'**

"Get out of my head." Sakura shouted.

Everybody stared at her like she lost her mind. Sakura started to blush.

"Nothing." Sakura told them. "Well… you guys can get back to your little thingy."

'_I hate you!'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Well that's mean.'**_

'_MEAN SCHEAN!'_

'_**Your so annoying.'**_

'_Really. I mean it, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_

'_**Alright. Alright. Don't piss. See ya later.'**_

Sakura sighed.

_**With Hinata, Ino and Tenten**_

"GOMEN! I SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU, TENTEN! I BE YOU'RE ETERNAL SLAVE FOR FOUR WEEKS! GOMEN!" Ino screamed.

Tenten had a big hand mark on her cheek.

"You'll be even slower than a turtle when I'm finished with you, INO!" Tenten yelled, emphasising the last word. "You'll be sorry for slapping me! Rising Twin Dragons!"

"AHHHHH!" Ino screamed.

_**With Tsunade, **__**Kakashi**__**,**__** Kurenai, Asuma, Might Gai, Shizune and Jiraiya**_

They all roared with laughter as they wiped their eyes, filled with tears that clouded their vision.

Asuma took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew into Kurenai's face. She started to turn red as a vein popped out. She swiped the cigarette out of his hands, opened a window and threw it out.

"Kurenai! I was using that!" Asuma wined.

"Well I told you not to smoke in my face!" Kurenai yelled.

Everybody but Asuma and Kurenai snickered. Kurenai gave the 'Kurenai Yuhi's famous death glare' at Tsunade.

The crystal ball on the pillow showed a new picture. Lee dancing around a very pissed off Neji.

_**With Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji...etc.**_

"Uchiha." Neji growled. Again.

"Hyuga." Sasuke sneered. Again.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

"Yes! We're here, Hinata." Tenten groaned as she carried a very heavy and fainted Ino.

"Uchiha." Neji growled.

"Hyuga." Sasuke sneered.

"Break it up you guys. Tenten and Ino and Hinata are here." Sakura said as she pushed (well tried) the guys apart.

"What happened to Ino, Tenten?" Sakura said, eyeing the fainted and covered in any kind of weapons you can think of, Ino.

Tenten blushed.

"I attacked her with 'Rising Twin Dragons'."

"Really?"

"Yuppers(^-^)!"Tenten said happily, "I feel so much better now I threw something!"

"So…you're not sad that you almost killed you're best friend?"

"Nope!"


End file.
